Data is often stored on compact discs for use with information processing systems such as computers. Other types of data such as audio and video entertainment data can also be stored on compact discs for use with entertainment equipment. Both types of data are stored on compact disc by altering the optical characteristics of the compact discs. That is, a compact disc is read by monitoring a reflection of a light, such as a laser, which is focused on the compact disc.
One way of manufacturing a compact disc is to mold the compact disc using a plastic mold press. Each plastic mold is configured with the data such that each compact disc manufactured from the plastic mold is identical. This type of compact disc can not be programmed after manufacturing. Other types of compact discs are manufactured without data stored thereon. These types of compact discs can be custom programmed after manufacturing with data selected by a programmer. These compact discs are often referred to as recordable compact discs. Recording devices are commonly available in the industry to store selected data on recordable compact discs.
The recordable compact discs, therefore, are useful when a small production run of compact discs needs to be provided with specific data. That is, fabricating a plastic mold is not economically feasible for small production volumes of compact discs with a specific data content. Processing equipment has been described which can transport an un-recorded compact disc to a recorder and a printer for printing information or a label on the compact disc. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,629 entitled "CD Transporter" for a description of a device which allows for automated processing of recordable compact discs. As described therein, a compact disc gripper head can be used which includes three fingers that expand and retract to grip the compact disc. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate top and perspective views of a compact disc 100. The compact disc includes an axially positioned circular opening 102. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,629 this circular opening is used to grip the CD using the three expandable fingers. The described gripper is relatively complicated and includes numerous moving parts. Further, this style of gripper does not allow for movement of a stack of numerous compact discs at one time.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a simplified device with a reduced number of moving parts which can be used to grip one or more compact discs.